Divergent: Candor Or Dauntless:Resumed!
by SSShadowz
Summary: No war, Al and Eric still dead, #Four-Tris is here. The Divergent Gang play Dauntless or Candor! Get the heck off my fanfic Under Fire! I am following all rules!
1. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

So, this WILL be a Divergent Candor or Dauntless, or truth or dare, dauntless style! (FourTris is here, and this is no war, but Al and Eric are dead!) All in Tris's POV!

"Come on Tris, we are going to play Candor or Dauntless at Zeke's, we don't want to be late!" Christina yells, walking toward the door, and I brush off my dark leggings, and follow her.

"Welcome to the Party Ladies, Be ready to strip" Uriah says, opening the door, and I take the empty spot next to Tobias.

_**(They do NOT know Tris is dating Four!)**_

So, Since it is my place, I will go first, Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks me.

_Damn you Zeke! Why me_... I thought.

"I am Dauntless for a REASON Zeke!" I say without thinking.

"Hmmmm" he says, mockingly thinking, "I dare you to Kiss all the guys you would date in this room," he says, gesturing to Tobias, Uriah, Will, and Himself.

I walk toward Will, and make a apologetic glace at Tobias, but he seemed amused. I pressed my lips to Will's, then pull away. I then walk to Tobias, and kiss him, and he kisses back for a short moment, then I pull away.

A wolf whistle rises in the room, and I select my victim.

"Four, You know the question." I say.

"Dauntless" he says, smiling.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with a girl of choice." I say, smiling as he helps me up, and leads me to Zeke's bedroom.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I knotted my hands in his hair, and he leaned in, pressing against my lips with his own, and we kissed until Christina barged in, yelling "Times Up!" then realizing the scene before her, eyes widening, then blushing, and ran off.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks, sitting down.

"Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake!" he says, accepting the challenge.

"I dare you to go into the pit, and yell 'I am King, Bow to me my Fluffys!' " he says, smiling, and better yet, Uriah walks into the pit, yelling 'I am King, BOW TO ME MY FLUFFYS!' all the while under camera from Tris and Tobias, And all the dauntless bow, laughing.

We continue the game and Uriah selects his victim.

"Tris, D or C?" he asks, "Dauntless" I say.

"I dare you to go under truth serum." he says, smirking.

I nod, and think: _Damn you Uriah!_

He hands me the vial and I down it.

_**(She doesn't know how to resist, so she is REALLY under it)**_

"Okay, everyone gets ONE question," Uriah yells.

Marlene steps up. "Who are you dating Tris?" she asks Me.

"F-T-No one" I say, stammering.

_Thank god, thought Tobias_

Uriah is next. "Do you like anyone in this room?" he asks.

"Yes" I say, nodding.

Tobias steps up to me. "What is your biggest fear?" he asks me, and I wince at his curiosity.

"Intimacy" I answer, sweating.

Everyone laughs, and the Serum wears off.

I go and slap Uriah, and he backs down, smiling.

"Four, D or C?" I ask, looking at him.

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to kiss me" I say, and wolf whistles echo around the room.

Tobias pulls me forward, meeting my lips with his, and I tangle my hands into his hair, and he wraps his arms around my waist, nips my bottom lip teasingly, then pulls away.

"Well..that changes things" Uriah says, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: Lauren

So...Thanks to the _**THRIRTEEN**_ viewers! Love and Hugs to you!

* * *

I need dare Ideas (AS ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS AS POSSIBLE)

"Lets get on with the damn game Guys" Christina says, smiling coyly at me. _**(STILL TRIS'S POV)**_

"Candor or Dauntless Will?" Tobias asks, laughing.

"Dauntless." he says, smiling.

"I dare you to have Christina sit in your lap for the rest of the game." he says, and I wink at Christina, and she blushes, and sits in Will's lap.

_**(Christina isn't dating Will yet!)**_

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" Will says.

"Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake." he says, smiling.

"I dare you to get into a drinking contest with Four." Wills says, smirking.

"I'm down" Zeke says, and Uriah grabs the beer from the kitchen, and Zeke downs 10 and throws up, when Tobias downs 15, and he puts down his 16th, half filled bottle, but he seems unfazed. He sits, and I resume the dare of sitting in his lap.

"Four, You know the question." Zeke says, slurring his words.

"Dare" he says, smirking.

"Tell us your real name." he says, awaiting his response, and my eyes widen when it seems as if he would say, and I turn to look at his face, but he takes his shirt off, and my cheeks heat up with blush-blood.

"Tris" he says, bringing me back to reality.

"Dauntless" I say, not even thinking.

"You're really going to regret that, Tris" he says, and I immediately confident that it won't be that bad.

_How wrong I was..._

"Rate everyone in this room hottest to ugliest, 1-10, girls and guys, and then kiss one person of choice." he says, and everybody laughs.

"Four 10, Marlene 9, Uriah and Zeke 9, Christina, Lauren, and Will 8." I say, quickly getting it over with, then I kiss Tobias quickly, then sit in his lap,blushing.

"Lauren" I say, noticing she hadn't been questioned yet.

"Dauntless" she says, flipping her hair back, completely at ease.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with someone of choice." I explain, and she smirks and walks toward Tobias, and then I panic.

I stand and sit next to him when she extends her hand towards him.

"Are we allowed to refuse?" he asks, curious.

"Yes" I say, nodding.

Then he shakes his head at Lauren, and she glares daggers at me, shrugging out of her jacket

_**That's it for now, please suggest more, but this will be paused along with the skyrim fanfiction, as I have had a massive inspiration.**_


	3. Chapter 3: God please Kill this Torture

_**Thanks for the ideas, my only reviewer SK92DIVERGENT!**_

_**And to the story!**_

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

"Can we play Never have I?" Lauren asks, bored.

"Yeah, I agree." Zeke says, and then we are in the game.

"I start" I say, smirking.

"Fine!" Zeke says, playfully snapping at me.

"Someone get the beer!" Lauren shouts, and Uriah grabs the shot glasses and the drinks.

"Never have I ever kissed Lauren" I say.

Zeke, and Uriah take a shot.

"Never have I drank hot sauce." Zeke states.

Tobias, Uriah, Lauren and Marlene take a shot.

"Never have I ate chocolate!" Tobias says.

"HEY! Take a shot Four!" everyone shouts, and we all take a shot.

Three "Never Have I Ever's" later, a drunk Lauren and a punch to the face, we ended the game and started "Are you Nervous Yet?"

"Anyone new to this game?" Uriah asks.

I nod, and he starts explaining the rules.

_I'm screwed..._I think.

"Well, partner up everyone!" Zeke says, only slightly tipsy.

The Teams are:

Lauren, Zeke

Marlene, Uriah

And then I panic...I am teamed with Four/Tobias.

"Who wants first?" Tobias asks, and I sigh with relief.

"Me." Marlene says, smirking.

Uriah put a hand on her knee and asked, "Are you Nervous Yet?"

"No!" Marlene says.

Marlene lasted until his hand got to the very middle of her thighs.

"I am done!" she says quietly.

"Lauren, _GO!_" Marlene commands.

Lauren got through the entire thing, thanks to her being completely wasted.

"I am interested how this will turn out, Tris won't last long." Uriah states.

"Hey!" I complain, but everyone laughs at my blush.

"Can I skip?" I whimper, pleading.

"You can skip...IF you accept 10 dares or strip 5 items." Lauren slurs.

"Damn it!" I yell, and everyone laughs.

"I feel bad for her." Zeke says.

"Save me..." I whimper almost inaudibly.

"I really don't think we should force her but it would be funny." Marlene says in between giggles.

"I have to don't I? No offense to Four but STILL!" I exclaim.

"Just do it Tris." Marlene says_._

"Knock me out when it's over..." I state, glaring.

"FINE!" Marlene shouts, exasperated.

I nod my consent and torture begins.

I shut my eyes and thought of running...it helped.

Though, you really can't ignore the fact that the guy you like it touching you along your thighs or stomach.

_I made it! _

"God please fuck that torture." I whimper.

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

_**Done for now...poor Tris!**_


End file.
